Comment j'ai sauvé la vie de Harry Potter
by Shinia Marina
Summary: Un Cracmol raconte sa vision du monde et comment, en tant qu'étudiant en médecine, il sauva la vie du célèbre Harry Potter pendant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui... chapitre unique, pas de spoiler


**Comment j'ai sauvé la vie de Harry Potter**

_Série : Harry Potter__  
Auteur : Shinia Marina_ _  
__Genre : biographie ?? _ _  
Couple : y'a pas… sauf si on compte la petite amie du narrateur…_  
_Disclaimers : Je crains que tous les persos que vous pourrez reconnaître ne soient pas à moi. Et oui, je ne suis malheureusement pas J. K. Rowling ceci dit, si j'étais elle, je n'aurai pas besoin d'écrire de potterfiction_

**oOoOo**

Bonjour.

Je m'appelle Mathéo Honaker.

Je suis né un soir de novembre dans la maison familiale. On m'a dit que ce soir-là il pleuvait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, et que lorsque j'ai poussé mon premier cri la pluie avait comme miraculeusement cessé, tandis que les nuages découvraient un ciel sombre et glacial dans lequel brillaient les étoiles et une lune presque pleine. On me racontait ça quand j'étais enfant, et ça me faisait rêver. J'imaginais que le ciel avait célébré ma naissance ou quelques conneries de ce genre.

Aujourd'hui je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un hasard, d'une coïncidence… ce n'était pas pour moi que le ciel de novembre s'était brusquement découvert.

Après tout, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important, je serais même quelqu'un de banal, qui passe inaperçu quand on me croise dans la rue. Quelqu'un qu'on oublie d'inviter aux mariages, aux baptêmes et aux repas de familles. C'est évidemment tellement aisé de prétendre qu'une chouette postale, toute compétente qu'elle soit, ne peut pas trouver un Cracmol… ne riez pas, on m'a déjà donné cette excuse…

Car oui, je suis un Cracmol.

Déshonneur familial, horrible sort du destin, mais qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?? C'est effroyable, rien ne l'indiquait dans les oracles, nous allons tous périr dans d'atroces souffrances !! …

J'exagère à peine en imitant ainsi ma grand-mère, mais c'était en gros son discours à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Mon père, lui, avait décidé de ne pas me voir, tout du moins à partir du moment où tous purent être certains que je n'avais pas le moindre pouvoir magique, c'est-à-dire lorsque mon onzième anniversaire passé et mon douzième près d'arriver je n'avais pas reçu la moindre lettre de Poudlard, bien qu'on se doutât déjà de cette triste constatation.

Un Cracmol dans la famille… j'étais brusquement devenu la bête curieuse et le pestiféré tout à la fois. On me plaignait ou on me dédaignait, on me couvait ou on me détestait.

Ma mère et ma sœur aînée faisaient partie de ceux qui craignaient que je me blesse à chaque pas, elles semblaient imaginer qu'une maison de sorcier était emplie de pièges insurmontables pour un enfant dénué de pouvoir, et je passais plusieurs années ainsi. Caché à la vue des autres, surprotégé par les miens. Je ne compte pas mon père qui m'ignorait royalement. Seul mon frère cadet ne me regardait pas comme un handicapé, mais lorsqu'il rentra lui aussi à Poudlard l'année de ses onze ans, je me retrouvai bien seul.

Etre dénué de tout pouvoir ne m'empêchait pas pour autant d'appartenir à la communauté magique, et je me souviens des jours sombres. Ces jours où on craignait à chaque instant d'apprendre la mort d'un être proche, quand Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom menait le monde sorcier d'Angleterre au bout de sa baguette magique et terrorisait ses Mangemorts comme ses ennemis.

Je me souviens du jour de sa disparition, comme si c'était hier. J'avais sept ans. Et ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras et a serré si fort que je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle me prenait ainsi sans s'imaginer que j'étais de verre et qu'elle risquait de me briser, et ce fut la dernière.

Je vous épargnerai les détails de ma vie dans la maison familiale une fois qu'on fut sûr et certain que j'étais un Cracmol… ce fut une succession de jours ternes et ennuyeux, entre une mère possessive et un père qui ne me voyait pas. Ce fut ma marraine qui me sauva la vie, en émettant l'hypothèse que puisque que je ne pouvais pas aller dans une école de sorcier, pourquoi ne pas m'inscrire dans une école de Moldus ? Ça pourrait paraître évident… mais aucun de mes parents n'y avait pensé.

On m'envoya donc au collège, et bien que je parte dans l'inconnu total j'étais soulagé quelque part d'échapper à l'écrasement familial.

Je pourrais écrire un livre entier sur ma découverte du monde Moldu, sur les moqueries incessantes de mes camarades de classe lorsque je m'exclamais de surprise devant une télévision, un projecteur de diapositive ou une calculatrice. La manière quelque peu maladive que j'avais de fixer les ampoules électriques pour essayer de distinguer la fée cachée à l'intérieur et qui produisait de la lumière… Le hurlement que je produisis le jour où une camarade me fit écouter de la musique dans les écouteurs de son walkman…

La musique…

On dira ce qu'on voudra, les Moldus sont quand même bien plus imaginatifs que les Sorciers ! Peut-être même un peu moins butés, et c'est pas peu dire.

Finalement je m'immergeais totalement dans ce monde où la magie n'a strictement aucune place, sauf peut-être dans l'imagination et pour permettre de rêver un peu. Je m'éloignais peu à peu du monde qui m'avait vu naître pour celui qui allait à cent à l'heure. C'est un des défauts majeurs des Moldus : ils ne savent pas prendre le temps. C'est fâcheux mais je n'y peux rien…

Si on crut au départ que j'étais un peu attardé, je mis tant d'enthousiasme dans mes études et dans tout ce que je faisais que je finis par décrocher tous mes diplômes sans la moindre difficulté. J'étais tellement avide de prouver que j'étais capable de me trouver une place dans le monde… et je parvins au but que je m'étais fixé en commençant des études de médecines. Quelque part je crois que ma famille, enfin, ceux qui ne me considéraient pas comme un moins que rien du tout, était fière de moi. Même si personne n'en dit jamais rien, je sentais qu'ils étaient tout de même un peu heureux pour moi que je réussisse à me trouver une place, même si c'était parmi les Moldus.

Mais après tout, le métier de médecin n'était pas si différent de celui de guérisseur, non ? Je n'étais pas en bas de l'échelle, et je crois que c'est ça qui était important pour ma famille. J'étais reconnu pour ce que je faisais.

J'étais encore étudiant lorsque la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde Sorcier : le retour du Mage Noir… cette année-là le Garçon Qui A Survécu allait avoir seize ans. J'en avais vingt et un. Ça me fit étrange soudain de songer que tout allait recommencer comme lorsque j'étais petit, cette peur de ne pas voir revenir mon père, d'apprendre qu'un de mes oncles était mort. Ces années-là m'avaient fortement marqué… mais dans le monde Moldu rien ne changea, et même si je me maintenais au courant de ce qui se passait chez les Sorciers le fait d'être ainsi dans… « l'autre monde » si je puis dire me permit de regarder l'hystérie collective des Sorciers de loin.

Tout changea lorsque les Moldus furent mis au courant de l'existence des Sorciers de la façon la plus violente qui soit… ce jour-là le Mage Noir s'en prit à une école du centre de Londres, une école bien cotée, une école connue. Une école Moldue…

Près de deux cent cinquante morts, parmi les élèves principalement. Plusieurs centaines de blessés. Un pays traumatisé. Et des Moldus qui mirent du temps avant de comprendre, d'accepter l'évidence. Je n'aurais pas voulu travailler au Ministère de la Magie ce jour-là, qui eut fort à faire et manqua d'être débordé par les obligations d'explications, les rencontres avec les chefs d'état et les journalistes afin d'expliquer convenablement la situation.

C'était lors de ma première année d'internat à l'hôpital. Ce jour-là j'ai appris énormément… sur les enfants blessés et trop souvent mourants qui ne cessaient d'affluer, une haine sourde contre le Mage Noir me brûlant les veines.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de cette discussion houleuse dans la salle de repos que j'ai eu avec d'autres internes comme moi, sur l'existence des Sorciers. Ils refusaient de l'admettre… je ne leur dis pas que j'aurais pu -dû- en être un… mais ils finirent par voir, et par admettre l'évidence lorsque les attaques du Mage Noir sur des Moldus se répétèrent.

Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de forcer la communauté magique à se révéler aux Moldus. Peut être avait il espéré, voire même prévu, le chaos qui en a découlé ? Je ne le sais pas. J'ignore même si quelqu'un le sait quelque part… une chose est sûre, c'est que les Moldus ont commencé à regarder d'un drôle d'air toute personne légèrement suspecte dans la rue. Des bagarres ont éclaté. Des injures fusaient facilement. Pour les Sorciers qui n'aimaient guère les Moldus ce fut l'occasion d'exprimer leur mépris ouvertement. Chaque jour je voyais débouler aux urgences de l'hôpital où je faisais mon internat des jeunes qui s'étaient battus sur ce prétexte stupide. Mais bon sang, Sorciers ou Moldus, on est tous humains !

**oOoOo**

C'est dans cette ambiance que j'entamais ma troisième année d'internat. Je travaillais toujours aux urgences, dans la situation actuelle je voulais faire front à ma manière, me retrancher dans des services plus calmes aurait été fuir les difficultés de mon point de vue. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'on ait à essuyer une attaque du Mage Noir sur un lieu public, Sorcier ou Moldu. Il y avait des victimes dans les deux camps de toute façon.

Un jour j'entendis très nettement l'explosion. L'attaque des Mangemorts avait eu lieu à quelques rues de l'hôpital, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir arriver les blessés par dizaines. Tout d'abord des personnes légèrement blessées, mais surtout choquées. Elles étaient venues à pieds pour la plupart. Puis les premières ambulances.

Le service fut rapidement submergé. Les médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, les internes faisaient leur possible tout en essayant de ne pas faire d'intervention qui leur était interdite. C'était on ne peut plus difficile de se cantonner à ce qu'on était autorisé à faire quand on avait un blessé devant soit qui réclamait des soins bien plus complexes. D'autant plus qu'avec cette guerre on avait de l'entraînement !

Je fus seul à réceptionner la dernière ambulance. Je m'apprêtais à leur dire qu'on était débordé et qu'il fallait l'emmener ailleurs mais l'ambulancière commença à me débiter à toute allure ses constantes et les soins que le type allongé sur la civière avait déjà reçus, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si j'étais médecin ou simple interne. Je me retrouvais donc avec le blessé à hurler dans le service que j'avais besoin d'un médecin, tout en prenant les constantes que je pouvais.

Il avait été intubé sur les lieux de l'explosion et une infirmière vint à ma rescousse pour continuer à appuyer régulièrement sur la poire permettant d'envoyer de l'air dans ses poumons. Je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et elle me répondit en souriant brièvement. Je n'avais peut être pas de médecin mais au moins j'avais Nelly…

Un des poumons ne se remplissait pas, et je commençais à méthodiquement déchirer ses vêtements à la recherche d'une blessure responsable du pneumothorax tandis que Luther, un autre interne qui était venu à notre rescousse, cherchait des blessures ailleurs. Un médecin finit par arriver et je me retins de grimacer ; je n'avais jamais eu le moindre atome crochu avec le Dr Printch. Celui-ci fronça son nez en pénétrant dans la pièce, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon déjà imbibé de sang. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il beugle un « qu'est ce qu'on a ?! » bien senti comme à son habitude, mais il se figea dans l'entrée et regarda le blessé d'un air incrédule, avant de nous fusiller du regard.

- Qui l'a emmené ici ? Aboya-t-il tandis que je préparai le matériel pour le drain thoracique, afin qu'il puisse le poser ; c'était une des choses que je n'avais pas le droit de faire.

- Une ambulance, Docteur, comme c'est le cas de beaucoup de blessés. Fis-je d'un ton à peine aimable en relevant à peine le nez de ce que je faisais.

- Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? C'est un Sorcier bordel !

Je me figeai et regardai un peu plus attentivement mon blessé. Je n'avais effectivement même pas fait attention à sa grande robe sombre imbibée de sang par endroits, et Luther m'envoya un petit coup de coude en me désignant la main droite de mon patient : il serrait encore entre ses doigts une baguette magique…

Je la pris avec précaution pour la cacher dans une de mes poches sous ma blouse, Printch n'avait pas besoin de voir ça pour criser encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà… Je savais que Luther ne dirait rien. Une de ses tantes était mariée à un Sorcier, et je savais qu'il n'avait rien contre la communauté magique. Quant à Nelly, l'infirmière, elle s'inquiétait plus du pouls faiblissant du blessé qu'autre chose.

- Docteur il a besoin d'un drain thoracique ! Fis-je en espérant que Printch arrête de faire sa tête de mule.

Pour faire bonne figure je lui énumérais toutes ses constantes et les soins qu'il avait déjà reçus, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas me prendre en faute. Mais malheureusement ça ne suffit pas. Printch fit demi-tour après un dernier regard dédaigneux, retournant s'occuper de 'blessés normaux' selon ses dires.

Je jurais comme un charretier avant de prendre le drain pour le poser moi-même. Luther ne posa pas de question et se positionna de manière à pouvoir m'assister, demandant juste sur un ton badin si je l'avais déjà fait.

- Trois fois. Surveille son pouls.

- Il faiblit, dit juste Nelly tout en continuant d'actionner la poire pour le faire respirer.

Mes mains ne tremblèrent pas lorsque je plantai l'aiguille dans sa cavité thoracique pour en faire sortir le sang qui comprimait le cœur, et c'est avec plaisir que l'on constata que son rythme cardiaque reprenait du poil de la bête.

Je venais de sauver la vie d'un Sorcier… pas mal pour un Cracmol, non ?

- J'espère juste que tu ne viens pas de sauver la vie d'un Mangemort… Souffla Luther avant de se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

Il ne savait pas que je savais pour sa tante, et je me contentai de relever les manches du blessé pour constater l'absence de marque sur ses avant bras.

- Oh, il a pas de tatouage, c'est bon ! Je m'exclamai avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de mon collègue.

On finit de s'occuper de lui et Luther nous laissa Nelly et moi pour aller sur un autre blessé. Il était quand même loin d'être tiré d'affaire, sa poitrine et une bonne partie de son abdomen étaient violacés, je le soupçonnais d'avoir quelques côtes brisées, et sans doute une hémorragie interne. Il fallait qu'on l'emmène en radiologie de toute manière.

Je laissais Nelly avec lui quelques instants le temps de demander une place en radiologie par téléphone, mais je fus coupé au milieu d'une phrase par une explosion.

Proche…

Trop proche…

J'en avais encore les oreilles qui sifflaient et je vis très nettement au bout du couloir trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui faisait place vide tout autour d'elles à grands coups de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Eux, ils venaient pour mon client…

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et embarqua mon blessé avec son lit pour me diriger vers les ascenseurs, suivi par une Nelly plus que perplexe.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama-t-elle quand la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur nous trois, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de permettre au blessé de respirer en actionnant sa poire.

- Je crois qu'il y en a qui aimeraient bien le voir mort… Je répondis en pointant du doigt notre Sorcier toujours inconscient.

Elle fronça les sourcils et allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par un claquement sec venant de sa gauche. Un jeune Sorcier venait tout juste d'apparaître entre elle et la porte de l'ascenseur en transplanant.

Elle hurla.

Je me penchai en avant pour actionner la poire qu'elle avait lâchée tout en jetant un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

- Bien visé, à cinq centimètres près tu t'incrustais dans la paroi !

Il me répondit avec un ricanement dédaigneux et demanda, en désignant le blessé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Bon, au moins visiblement il ne cherchait pas à le tuer…

- Mal. Mais ça irait mieux avec un peu moins de Mangemorts aux fesses…

Le Sorcier ne chercha pas à savoir comme je pouvais savoir ce genre de choses, l'ascenseur eut alors un 'ting' tandis que la porte s'ouvrait… sur deux silhouettes encapuchonnées levant leurs baguettes dans le but évident de s'en servir.

Il réussit à les désarmer après avoir reçu en partie un des sorts qui m'était par ailleurs destiné, et je bondis pour refermer la porte de l'ascenseur avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda le Sorcier en se tenant le bras, se retenant visiblement de grimacer sous la douleur.

Je ne sais pas quel sort il avait pris à ma place, mais ça ne semblait pas particulièrement agréable. Par réflexe j'avais appuyé sur le dernier bouton.

- Ben… on va sur le toit. Mathéo Honaker. Rajoutai-je en lui tendant la main.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la serrant, comme si ça le dégoûtait quelque peu, mais se présenta également.

- Draco Malfoy. Honaker ? Répéta-t-il comme si ça lui disait quelque chose.

Ceci dit, son nom aussi ne m'était pas inconnu…

- Yep. Je crois qu'on est cousins au quatorze ou quinzième degré…

- Cousins ? S'exclama soudain Nelly en sortant de son mutisme.

Elle me jeta un regard incrédule et blessé quelque part. Peut être que j'aurai dû lui dire que j'étais issu d'une très ancienne famille de Sorciers d'Angleterre le jour où j'avais commencé à flirter avec elle…

- Au _quinzième_ degré… Lui répéta Malfoy comme si elle était simple d'esprit et pouvait avoir du mal à comprendre. Je suppose que tu es le Cracmol ? Rajouta-t-il après s'être à nouveau tourné vers moi.

Dingue comme il arrivait à me faire sentir misérable devant sa grandeur… ce type avait un regard qui vous faisait vous sentir aussi méprisable qu'un cloporte. Ou un veracrasse…

- Tu me vois ravi d'être connu jusque dans ta famille… Je répliquai cependant sur le même ton que lui.

Il y avait longtemps que j'avais appris à ne plus me laisser faire, à ne plus rougir de honte sous la dénomination de Cracmol. Et puis je connaissais aussi la réputation des Malfoy…

- Je croyais que les Malfoy étaient tous des Mangemorts ?

Il eut une grimace dédaigneuse et un court ricanement qui lui fit tressauter les épaules. J'eus vaguement l'impression à cet instant qu'il ne savait s'exprimer qu'avec dédain et mépris pour le monde qui l'entoure… je n'étais sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

- Plutôt crever que de ramper comme un chien et de baiser la robe de Voldemort.

Je tressaillis malgré moi, il m'avait surpris en osant prononcer ce nom à voix haute. En tous les cas il était très visiblement bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour se mettre au service du Mage Noir, et ça m'allait très bien comme ça.

L'ascenseur parvint à cet instant au sommet de l'immeuble de l'hôpital et on déboucha sur le toit, le vent soulevant nos vêtements et la robe de Malfoy. Je frissonnais sous la température peu élevée et avisais l'hélicoptère posé un peu plus loin, son pilote et son copilote nous regardant avancer avec curiosité.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix traînante cachant mal sa surprise.

Je me permis un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

- Un hélicoptère. Pour faire court, ça vole, et ça va nous permettre de partir d'ici. A moins que tu aies une meilleure chose à nous proposer…

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Le pilote fronça les sourcils lorsque je lui expliquais la situation, et il semblait plutôt réticent à se mettre en danger pour sauver la peau d'un Sorcier. J'en étais encore à essayer de convaincre ce trouillard congénital (la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres flottant dans le ciel à quelques centaines de mètres à peine y étant sans doute pour beaucoup) quand Malfoy s'avança brusquement et toisa l'homme de tout son dédain et sa supériorité.

- Vous savez qui est ce Sorcier ? Fit il en désignant notre blessé sur lequel veillait Nelly. Il s'agit de Harry Potter, le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de manière définitive, bien que ça me plairait grandement de lui botter le train moi-même ! On ne vous demande pas d'aller sur le lieu de la bataille, mais là où se sont réunis les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sur le toit d'un immeuble à un demi miles d'ici ! Rajouta-t-il en donnant une direction d'un doigt tendu vers le Nord Est, à l'opposé de la marque du Mage Noir.

En tout cas il m'étonnait… non seulement d'être orgueilleux, fier et méprisant, il savait aussi être un peu diplomate… pas mal… Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et montèrent dans l'appareil, Nelly et Malfoy m'aidant à mettre le blessé sur la civière de l'hélicoptère. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur et qu'on eut décollé que les paroles de Malfoy percutèrent soudain.

Harry… Potter ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et me baissait vers lui pour le regarder plus attentivement. Je levais une main pour repousser les mèches de cheveux noirs de son front, afin d'y voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pas de doute, c'était bien Harry Potter. C'était un jeune homme, presque encore un adolescent, lui et Malfoy devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge, dix-huit ou vingt ans. C'était difficile de juger de la taille de Potter ainsi allongé mais il me semblait peut-être un peu plus petit que Malfoy, quoi qu'un peu plus large et musclé. Malfoy avait la finesse de l'aristocratie, Potter était plus compact, plus sportif, mais pas bien gros quand même.

Un ricanement de Malfoy me fit relever la tête.

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Un blessé est un blessé… si tu crois que je regarde le front de tous mes patients…

Nous fîmes silence pour le reste du trajet, excepté lorsque Malfoy donna quelques indications aux pilotes. D'ailleurs le blond me paraissait bien plus pâle qu'il l'aurait dû, et cette constatation me fit sourire… Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue d'un immeuble près de la périphérie de Londres sur le toit duquel se tenaient plusieurs silhouettes visiblement habillées de robes, Malfoy ouvrit brutalement et sans prévenir sa portière, tendant sa baguette magique à l'extérieur et criant quelque chose. Il se laissa tomber quelques instants plus tard sous les hurlements de Nelly et les exclamations des pilotes, et je me penchai pour refermer la portière avant d'être aspiré dehors, me permettant de voir Malfoy remonter à notre hauteur sur un balai…

Il montra le toit d'un geste du bras avant de se pencher en avant pour prendre de la vitesse, et les pilotes jurèrent en constatant qu'un balai de Sorcier allait visiblement plus vite que leur hélicoptère…

On se posa sur le toit, immédiatement accueillis par plusieurs Sorciers, certains aussi jeunes que Malfoy et Potter, tandis que d'autres étaient bien plus âgés. Je reconnus même le Professeur Dumbledore un peu plus loin, auquel Malfoy semblait faire une sorte de rapport. Je ne perçus que quelques mots de leur échange, qui ne m'apprirent rien. J'ignorais fondamentalement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Trois guérisseurs prirent en charge la civière avec Potter et s'empressèrent de s'occuper de lui, me reléguant au rang de spectateur impuissant. Nelly se rapprocha instinctivement de moi, et je passais une main réconfortante dans son dos tout en regardant avec attention les Sorciers présents. J'en reconnus certains qui devaient m'être apparentés de manière plus ou moins proche, notamment un certain cousin qui m'avait toujours regardé comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense. Je ne sais pas s'il me reconnut ou même s'il me vit…

Nelly sursauta lorsque les guérisseurs parvinrent à ranimer Harry Potter et que celui-ci se redressa sur son séant en regardant tout autour de lui, plissant des yeux comme s'il n'y voyait rien. Une jeune Sorcière s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une paire de lunettes qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, tandis qu'elle s'exclamait à corps et à cris qu'il lui avait fait une peur bleue et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le tue elle-même, et autre chose du même genre. Il la repoussa gentiment en arrière tout en retenant ses vêtements déchirés qui tombaient de ses épaules.

- C'est bon 'Mione, je peux tenir debout… Protesta-t-il lorsqu'elle mit d'autorité son bras sous le sien pour le cas où il défaillerait.

Plusieurs personnes lui sourirent franchement et un jeune homme roux au visage constellé de taches de rousseur (probablement un Weasley, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul sur ce toit) vint poser une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire, lui disant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Potter sourit en retour, avant de grimacer en faisant un mouvement pour se retourner vers le Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers un des guérisseurs qui haussa les sourcils d'ignorance.

Je m'approchai aussi et signala ma présence d'un raclement de gorge.

- Je crois que c'est le drain… c'était pour enlever le sang qui se répandait dans la cage thoracique…

Ces abrutis de guérisseurs Sorciers n'avaient même pas enlevé le drain… doués… au moins ils avaient enlevé le tube dans sa gorge et sa perfusion avant de le ranimer. Le Weasley fit une drôle de grimace en se reculant un peu pour me laisser la place d'avancer, et je pus constater que la chair était cicatrisée tout autour. C'était malin…

- Je peux l'enlever, mais avec une anesthésie locale… Je dis en jetant un coup d'œil au guérisseur qui était occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je survivrai. Fit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Je hochai la tête avant d'enlever le tube d'un geste sec, le faisant grimacer. Le sang coula un peu après ça mais la jeune Sorcière qui était restée à côté de lui pointa sa baguette sur la plaie et clama une formule magique qui eut tôt fait de cicatriser la blessure. Le genre de sort qui me serait utile tous les jours…

Je relevai la tête après ça et croisai le regard de Potter. Il me sourit presque timidement en hochant la tête pour me remercier, et je plongeai une main dans ma poche pour en ressortir sa baguette magique que j'avais toujours sur moi. Je la lui tendis et il me la prit en souriant franchement cette fois-ci, tandis que je murmurai :

- Prêt à aller botter le train au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Merci… Rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Puis il s'écarta de moi et commença à rameuter tous les Sorciers capables de se battre qui se trouvaient sur ce toit, et tous le suivirent avec enthousiasme. Certains transplanèrent, d'autres prirent des balais, et bientôt il ne resta presque plus personne autour de nous, à part quelques Sorciers blessés ou retardataires. Les pilotes de l'hélicoptère se grattaient le crâne d'un air un peu gêné, et Nelly s'approcha de moi à la recherche d'un faible réconfort.

Je passai une main dans son dos tandis qu'elle s'appuyait plus fortement sur mon épaule, et je me retournai légèrement pour voir au loin la Marque dans le ciel, là où le combat allait avoir lieu.

Le combat final…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Entraînant Nelly avec moi je retournai vers l'hélicoptère. On avait un travail à faire nous aussi, on avait d'autres vies à sauver à l'hôpital.

**oOoOo**

Fin  
Shinia Marina, 4 septembre 2003


End file.
